Image recognition involves computer-aided techniques to analyze pictures or photographs to determine and/or identify the content of the captured scene (e.g., the recognition of the general subject matter of the scene and/or the recognition of individual objects within the scene). Such techniques are useful in many different applications in many different industries. For example, retail establishments, product manufacturers, and other business establishments may take advantage of image recognition techniques of photographs of such establishments (e.g., pictures of product shelving) to identify quantities and/or types of products in inventory, to identify shelves that need to be restocked and/or the frequency with which products need restocking, to recognize and read product barcodes, to assess product arrangements and displays, etc.